meremodernityfandomcom-20200214-history
Meremodernity Wikia
Welcome to the Mere Modernity Wikia ''"Here I am, sitting at a little oak table where in old times possibly some fair lady sat to pen, with much thought and many blushes, her ill-spelt love-letter, and writing in my diary in shorthand all that has happened since I closed it last. It is nineteenth century up-to-date with a vengeance. And yet, unless my senses deceive me, the old centuries had, and have powers of their own which mere 'modernity' cannot kill." - ''Jonathan Harker This Wiki is a collection of projects that were created for HUM 211 - Literature, Technology, and Gaming. It includes group projects on genres of Electronic Literature as well as individual projects on reader communities. Literature, Technology, and Gaming provides an introduction to the changing nature of books, texts, and narrative in the Information Age. The course explores the means by which literature engages technology and technology shapes literature, and by which new media responds to old media. Students will explore the role of the book in relation to other media, as well as the shifting status of writers and readers. In addition, students will explore digital cultures and the identities that form around them. Students will also learn practical skills such as basic HTML programming to create literary works. No prior technical knowledge is expected or assumed, but an interest in working with digital technology (i.e. computers and portable devices) is a must. Major assignments for the course will include regular participation (in class and on the class blog), daily quizzes, one analysis papers, an in-class midterm, and a final digital project exploring the relationships between readers and texts. Individual Projects For this course, final projects asked students to examine the online presence that surrounds a text of their choice. Students could analyze anything from a poem to a video game. These projects locate and analyze the questions and interpretations that have arisen around these texts and the way online communities keep such discussions alive. 2015 Projects Hereos of Olympus Series (Hargis) Super Smash Bros - Gaming Characters Unite!(Keller) Who-liganism (Johnson) Once Upon A Time: A Timely Tale For A Modern Era (Cline) The Elder Scrolls: A Living Franchise (Kamrath) The Sims: I am Stuck Inside a Video Game (Travis) Conspiracy Theories of Adventure Time-Taylor Breaking Bad: I Am The One Who Knocks (Kauneckas) The PinkPrint Life of Nicki Minaj (Williams) Skins (Haefner) The Binding of Isaac: An Adventure of Biblical Proportions (jackonski) Mine Craft is Your Craft (Sayyae) Fallout: The Good, The Bad, And The Apocalypse (McAllister) Not All Who Wander Are Lost (Hubele) Masters of Fan Fiction (Oliver) Star Wars: An Impactful Saga (Barnes) A View From The Hill (Stephens) Supernatural: Saving People, Hunting Things, the Fandom's Business (Warren) Exemplary Sample Projects From Previous Classes A Tour of Dunder Mifflin's Scranton Branch Office The Legend of Zelda: A Hero's Final Project Street Fighting For Humanity My Little Brony: The Friendship Fandoma Group Projects Group projects for this course focused on two genres of electronic literature. Students participate together to define the genre and then individually analyze a single work from that genre. Students will sign up individually to join a group that will analyze one of two genres of electronic literature: Interactive Fiction or Hypertext Fiction. In groups of no more than four, students should analyze one genre of electronic literature. The project involves a cohesive introduction paragraph written corporately by the group, followed by individually written analyses of a piece of electronic literature from one the assigned genre Example of a Group Project from a Previous Class. 2015 Group Projects Interactive Fiction Twitter Fiction Digital Poetry Hypertext Fiction Class Members Class Members Links and Resources How To Create References Meremodernity Group Project Sign-up page How to Create Your Profile Page Dave Raggett's Introduction to HTML HTML Tutorial Wikia Help More Lengthy Footnote Guide Tinyurl Class Blog Latest activity Category:Browse